Hail & Fairwell part II
by hermione2b
Summary: what I think should have happened. I know it's been done many times but humor me ok ? lol


Hi everyone! I'm back!

This is what I would have like to see happening in the show. And in this episode

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG obviously or I wouldn't write this story

It's the last scene of the episode. The first three lines are from the episode, the rest is mine…

==== JAG ====

Beach at Manderley  
1610 local

"So don't talk to Webb. Talk to me."  
"I appreciate the offer."  
"But? "  
"But right now I just need some time to think. Alone."  
"OK."

He was about to stand up when she added:  
"Would you mind if I come over tonight? I'll bring a pizza or something."  
"You're more than welcome, whenever you want. But don't bring anything. I'll cook."  
"I don't want to bother you Harm."  
"You're not. I'm offering. Let me cook for you Mac. Please?"

She looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.  
"OK. But no Harm's special meatless meatloaf!"

She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Promise. Is 1900 ok?"  
"Sure."  
"You can come before if you want to. I'll be there."

He stood up and started to walk away when she called:  
"Harm?"

He turned to face her.  
"Thank you."

He smiled and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - j a g - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harm's apartment  
North of Union Station  
1913

Harm was looking at his watch for the fourth time in five minutes. Mac was never late. Or she would have called. He stared at his phone again to be sure that he hadn't missed a message from her. Finally, ten minutes later, he heard a soft knock on his door. He hurried to open up and find Mac on the other side. She was smiling shyly at him.

"Mac, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm late. Were you worried?" she asked when she heard him sighed, apparently relieved.  
"Well. Yes, a little."  
"I'm sorry. I just … got lost in my thoughts I guess."  
"It's okay. Come on in!"

She passed by him and went to sit on one on the counter's stools.  
"Are you alright" he asked as he sat on the other one.  
"Yes. I… I got a call from Webb. He asked me to forgive him. And for a second chance."

She looked at Harm but he stayed quiet.  
"I told him to go to hell."  
"Is that what you want?"  
"Not literally of course. But I don't want anything more to do with him. I don't want to hear from him again."  
"Ok ."

She let her eyes wandered around the apartment and saw the table set for them. And a vase with an only rose. A red rose. She smiled at that. Harm followed her gaze and smiled back.

"I love roses." she said .  
"I know. Every time I see one I think of you. And the day we first met in the White House rose garden."  
"That was a sunny day and you looked like you've seen a ghost!"

They laughed together for a moment. Then Harm asked her if she was hungry.  
"Do you really have to ask sailor?"

They enjoyed dinner and each other company for a while and went to sit on the couch for coffee. Mac took a sip of her coffee and turned to look at her partner.

"Thank you for dinner Harm. That was wonderful."  
"You're welcome."

He looked at her. She was lost in thoughts again. He didn't want to push her so he waited for her to talk to him. He knew she would and that she just needed time to collect. When she didn't talk, he tried to encourage her:

"I won't push you Mac but I just want you to know, if you want to talk, I'm here, whenever you need me."  
"I appreciate it Harm. I do need to talk. And I want to talk to you. I just don't know where to start."  
"Do you want to tell me about your talk with Webb this afternoon?"  
"He wanted to do as if nothing happened. He shot at me Harm. He was tailing Tanveer. When I was in the park with him, Webb shot at him. I was just a few inches away. He could have killed me. All he said was 'I was just doing my job'. What kind of man do that? What kind of man takes the risk to kill the woman he claims to love in order to do his job?"

She wasn't waiting for an answer. Harm's blood was boiling with rage. He was angry at Webb for risking Mac's life. Unaware of what was going on in her friend's mind, she went on.  
"Another bad choice. Another failed relationship. It's the story of my life isn't it? I'm cursed. I'm not supposed to have a happy love life. You were right you know."  
"Don't say that Mac. What I said three years ago was stupid and untrue."  
"No, you were right."

She wasn't angry with him anymore. It was a long time ago and he had made his apologies.  
"You should run while you still can. I'm destroying all the men around me."  
"Mac stop! First, I was stupid and I wasn't thinking what I said. Then, I won't run. Look at me Mac. We've known each other for almost ten years. And I'm still alive."  
"Yes. And I thank god everyday for having you in my life. You've been here for me since the beginning."  
"And I'll be here until the end."

He took her hands in his and looked right into her eyes.  
"Like I told you before: I will always be there Mac. I want to be a part of your life. If that's what you want of course."  
"I want that Harm. But I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't Mac. And you know why?"

She shook her head no and he continued:  
"Because despite everything that happened, we're still here, together. I'll wait until you're ready. I love you Mac. You're the only one for me. I don't remember when I fell in love with you, but I am. And if you'll have me, I will do my best to make you happy. I am not expecting an answer now. I know you need time to get past what happened with Webb. But until then, I'll be by your side, everyday, and I'll be there whenever you need me. I don't care if it's to talk, to watch a movie, or just hold you when you need me to. And if you just want space, I'll leave you alone. I love you Mac. Let me be there for you."

By now, Mac was crying openly. She threw herself into his arms and stay there crying for a while. When she calmed down, she looked up into his eyes. She saw all the love he felt for her.  
"You can't imagine how much that means to me Harm. I love you so much. I'm so happy to have you in my life. I need you in my life. But I'm so afraid."  
"Of what Sarah?"  
"Of hurting you. I don't know if I can make you happy and that's scaring me."  
"Oh Mac, I'm happy just by you being here in my arms. I know we would be happy together. Give us a chance Mac. Please."  
"What about children? You always wanted to have children. I can't give you that."  
"Mac, 4 percent is not zero. Besides, there are other ways to have a baby. As long as we're together, I don't care. If there's one thing I learned over the years is that blood doesn't always make a family. Look at you with Chloe, me and Mattie, the JAG family. We're not blood related, but we're like a family."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"I am Sarah. I love you more than anything. Let me make you happy."

He leaned towards her and when he saw the look in her eyes giving him permission, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her with all the love he had for her. The kiss grew more passionate. The need for air separated them.  
"I love you Harm. And I need you. I just need some time, maybe a month or two, to put my life back together. But I don't want space, just time."  
"Whatever you want honey."  
"I like that."  
"I have some more of that sweetheart!"

They smiled at each other. Then Mac looked shyly at him.  
"Could you hold me tonight? I don't want to be alone."  
"Of course. Come on sweet thing, let's put you in bed."

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He gave her a shirt and some of his boxers for her to sleep in. After getting ready for bed, they slipped under the covers together and Harm held her tight.  
"Is that okay Mac?"  
"More than okay. Don't ever let me go!"  
"Never. Now that I have you, I won't ever let you go."  
"Good."

She fell asleep feeling unconditionally loved for the first time in her life. She knew that with him by her side, she would be happy for the rest of her life. And she would do her very best to make him the happiest man in the world.

THE END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ! See you soon!


End file.
